Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid: Rowley Jefferson's Journal
:This article is about the book. For the section in The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book, see "Diary of an Awesome, Friendly Kid (The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book)" Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid: Rowley Jefferson's Journal is a spin-off of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series) series. It was announced on January 8, 2019.https://twitter.com/wimpykid/status/1082697580876840961 The book was released on April 9, 2019. A shorter 112 page version, Diary of Greg Heffley's Best Friend was released in October 2018 specifically for Scholastic Book Clubs, and again in February 28, 2019 for World Book Day. On the subject of a sequel, Jeff Kinney said, "I'd really like to write more Rowley books. I think it's a lot of fun, and I think it's really fresh, and he can write in lots of different styles about lots of different genres, so I'd really like to get to there, where Rowley is authoring lots of books."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAiy6PWMnH4 Synopsis "Get ready for a whole new look into Jeff Kinney’s Diary of a Wimpy Kid! Introducing the newest Wimpy Kid author—Rowley Jefferson! Rowley’s best friend Greg Heffley has been chronicling his middle-school years in thirteen Diary of a Wimpy Kid journals . . . and counting. But it’s finally time for readers to hear directly from Rowley in a journal of his own. In Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid, Rowley writes about his experiences and agrees to play the role of biographer for Greg along the way. (After all, one day Greg will be rich and famous, and everyone will want to know his life’s story.) But Rowley is a poor choice for the job, and his “biography” of Greg is a hilarious mess. Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid: Rowley Jefferson's Journal offers readers a new way to look at the Wimpy world—one fans won't want to miss!" The book starts out with Rowley talking about his journal and him and Greg are best friends. He starts talking also about his family and he doesn't want Greg to find out, which he does. Greg and Rowley get into an argument and Rowley says if Greg is a jerk, he won't says nice things about him. Then Greg says Rowley's diary can be Greg's biography and Greg's diary is a autobiography, which Rowley agrees with. Rowley starts with Greg's life and when Rowley moved to Greg's street in 4th grade. Sneak Peek The book's listing on Amazon has a sneak peek of the first seven pages of the book. On February 25, 2019, another sneak peek was released. Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 1.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 2.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 3.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 4.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 5.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 6.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 7.jpg Trivia *The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book has a section titled "Diary of an Awesome, Friendly Kid." The title page is very similar to this book's cover as well. The Do-It-Yourself Book version is written in a similar style, except the text is all cursive and the drawings are in full color. *This is the first book to be written from another character's perspective. *This is the first book to be in a completely different art style from the main series books. *This book is the same color as the first Diary of a Wimpy Kid book. *One of the "original" superheroes that Greg and Rowley come up with is called "Diaper Whip." This is also the name of a game Fregley invents in The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book. Diaper Whip was also the planned name for Loded Diper. **This is the second time that a joke from the Do-It-Yourself book has been re-used in a main-series book. The first time was with the "Betcha I can find your 'tickle spot'!" line in The Meltdown. **It unknown when this book takes place in the series but most likely between The Last Straw to The Meltdown **This book reveals Rowley's grandpa is dead. **A few pop culture references are mentioned below **LEGO is mentioned on page 194 **Chewbacca is mentioned on page 203 **Spiderman is referenced on page 155 Promotional images 1.jpeg Wimpy Kid Club Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid promo.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Twitter promo.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Penguin promo.jpg Illustrations Stop whistling!.jpg Greg whaps Rowley with a cover.jpg Greg tells Rowley about planting the flag.jpg Shhhh.jpg Hoowwl!.jpg Greg and Rowley are invited to Tevin Larkin's birthday party.jpg Rowley being attacked by bees from the beehive.jpg Rowley whacks Greg with a tennis racket.jpg Good Boy Award.jpg Rowley's version of That's you.jpg Greg's version of That's you.jpg Screenshot 2019-04-13 at 2.47.29 PM.png Get me some snacks son!.jpg Greg cursing himself and tosses his game controller.jpg Wheee!.jpg Greg clicks the switch for the lights.jpg References Category:Books Category:Real Life Books Category:Extra Books in the series Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Jeff Kinney Category:Spin-off books Category:2019 Category:Reading Material Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series)